Toy Channel/Troops
In Purgatorial Mayhem's story mode, characters are set off to fight one of the strangest albeit scariest villains in the Lapisverse; the Toy Channel. This character has the power to create troopers with his mind. Its troopers all work together to hypnotize children through poorly made YouTube videos, thus making the human race dumber over time. Note that not all enemies in story mode work for Toy Channel. Some enemies and bosses are not listed here due to their alignments. Troops Baby Shark While the Baby Shark and his song started out innocent, he slowly began shifting towards the Toy Channel's side. Now he takes bites out of anyone who dares threaten him. He's quite big for a baby shark, so fighting him would be harder than expected. Baby Shark is fought underwater by Jaws and Aquaman. Unlike most of Toy Channel's workers, he is fought only once. Bad Baby Bad Baby is a floating baby's head that appears when someone or something has the wrong head attached to it. After Toy Channel will swap the heads of two targets, Bad Baby appears and lets out a supersonic scream. Bad Baby is fought multiple times in story mode. He is first fought by Roadhog and Junkrat in the Overwatch based levels. Blaze Blaze is a living monster truck and the star of Blaze And The Monster Machines. He commands the Toy Channel's army of driverless vehicles. While he is seen multiple times and his vehicle army is fought often, Blaze himself is not fought until the end of the story. Boss Baby Boss Baby and his business are a main source of Toy Channel's power. The business run by Boss Baby is in charge of Bad Baby and the Zool Babies. While they are not babies, the fidget spinners also work for him. Boss Baby is fought at the end of YouTube itself. Bubble Guppies The Bubble Guppies are a group of merfolk known for their TV show. Like real fish, the Bubble Guppies fight in groups and work together. Unlike real fish, however, they are quite capable fighters, and float around in the air instead of living underwater. The Bubble Guppies are first fought by Kiki in what used to be The Puzzle Place. While Kiki does fend the Guppies off, she does not eliminate them for good. The Guppies are fought a second time at the end of the story. Dinosaurs Dinosaurs were always a favorite of Toy Channel, and it managed to clone a few for his army. The dinosaurs' attacks depend on their species. For example, Tyrannosaurus bites and Triceratops charges. The dinosaurs are fought during later levels. Elsa Elsa is the Toy Channel's main henchwoman, sharing her job with Spiderman. She and Spiderman are the stars of the "Spiderman and Elsa" series, known for being inappropriate content disguised as a children's video. She attacks with ice magic, as you might have expected. Elsa is first seen in the beginning of Story Mode, but she is not fought until the end. Fake Lincoln While all of the Toy Channel's workers are clones, Fake Lincoln stands out from the rest for being rather malfunctioned and easier to differentiate. He will occasionally use a robotic-sounding verbal tic while speaking, even though his voice already sounds more robotic than the real Lincoln's. Fake Lincoln is fought in The Loud House, with Lincoln and Lynn fighting against him. Fidget Spinners Just when you thought the fidget spinner trend couldn't get any worse, the Toy Channel got its hands on a few. Unlike most fidget spinners, these ones have minds of their own. They fly and travel around, spinning around and hurting anyone they touch. Thankfully, they can easily be broken. The fidget spinners are first fought in The Loud House, commanded by Fake Lincoln. Foot Soldiers The first unit used by the Toy Channel are the foot soldiers. These minions are not meant to look like another character. They fight by punching, because Toy Channel doesn't use weapons, it has others work for it. That being said, the foot soldiers are easy to fend off. The foot soldiers are fought throughout all of story mode. Gummy Bears Despite being candy, these gummy bears aren't sweet at all. These small crusaders carry a candy cane sword which is deadly for its size. The gummy bears also have an increased jump height, making them harder to fight at close range. The gummy bears are first fought in LazyTown, while Robbie Rotten is examining who stole his gadgets alongside other chaos in the town. Itsy Bitsy Spider Despite being very small, the Itsy Bitsy Spider is quite strong for a new trooper. She started off working for the Little Angel army, but soon went off on her own. She attacks with a powerful spider bite, as well as web launching and stomping. The Itsy Bitsy Spider is fought in the middle of the story, when the Little Angel army gains power. Little Angel Little Angel is an army of animals, vehicles, and gummy bears. They are led by Little Bunny, a rabbit with the power to remove small features of an animal's body (ex. a baboon's bottom or a tiger's stripes). They also have a mildly suspicious agenda with Gene, the emoji. The Little Angel army is fought on YouTube itself, right before the Gene boss fight. Masha and the Bear Masha is a Russian little girl who became friends with a bear. The two joined forces to make a YouTube hit. Unfortunately, the Toy Channel liked it more than anyone else. Masha sits on The Bear's shoulder and commands him to attack. These two are seen across the whole story. The Bear is seen in the opening level, Masha is seen in the middle, and the two are fought at the end of the story. Misc. Animals Toy Channel has an army of animals that fights alongside it. Most of the time, they are wild animals such as lions and elephants, but the occasional domestic animal will tag along. To differentiate the evil clone animals from real, innocent animals, the creatures are given strange and vibrant colors. Different creatures are fought at different times in Story Mode. For example, while the bears are first fought outside of The Loud House, the elephants are fought on YouTube itself. Misc. Vehicles Young children love vehicles, so it's obvious Toy Channel would have some working for it. These vehicles are unique, as they do not need a driver to operate themselves, and have a mind of their own. The vehicles are led by their captain, Blaze. The vehicles are first seen in a secret area in the Overwatch levels. Most other vehicles aren't fought until the end, however. Pac-Man You read that right. The main protagonist of Purgatorial Mayhem's story mode gets zapped into Toy Channel's video and stars in a "learning colors" video. Pac-Man is even fought right before the final fight against the mastermind. Note that during his boss fight, you cannot choose Pac-Man as a character. During the final fight against Toy Channel he is the only character you can choose. PAW Patrol The PAW Patrol are a group of dogs that patrol a city located presumably in Canada. Not only do these dogs use their vehicles to fight, but they also bite and scratch when out of the vehicles. While Marshall is seen in the beginning, the dogs are not fought until the end. Peppa Pig Peppa Pig is a straight-up abomination. Out of all Toy Channel's workers, Peppa has had the largest impact on the younger generation. Without Peppa, the Toy Channel's business wouldn't be going anywhere. Peppa is fought multiple times. However, at the end of the story, she unleashes her true form as a swine beast and is fought for one last time. Pink Spider-Girl Pink Spider-Girl is the dead giveaway that Toy Channel uses bastardized clones. She is just Spider-Man, only she is female and her suit is a different color. Even their powers are the same. She only exists to get little girls to watch superhero-based videos. Pink Spider-Girl is fought in the Mushroom Kingdom. She is finished off after being burnt to a crisp by Dry Bowser. PJ Masks PJ Masks is a superhero team of three small children; Catboy, Gekko, and Owlette. While friendship being a "super secret weapon" is cute, it won't help in real combat. That being said, these three use the abilities of their respective animals as their new "super secret weapon". Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko are all fought at different times, but in the end, they team up to fight the heroes. Shark Bus The Shark Bus is an unholy being that is half shark and half school bus. He wasn't made for a "fish school" pun, Toy Channel went all out to get views by combining multiple things kids like. Shark Bus is fought twice. The first fight is used as a warning before the Baby Shark fight, and he reappears much stronger at the end. Spider-Man Spider-Man is the Toy Channel's main henchman, sharing his job with Elsa. He and Elsa are the stars of the "Spiderman and Elsa" series, known for being inappropriate content disguised as a children's video. He attacks with web slinging, as you might have expected. Spider-Man is first seen in the beginning of Story Mode, but he is not fought until the end. Star The Star is, of course, a star. When he sings Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, most people will fall asleep to his voice. The only ones who won't fall asleep are the small children who go to his YouTube videos and make him stronger. The Star is fought multiple times in the story. Thomas The Tank Engine Thomas the Tank Engine is the sub-captain of the driverless vehicle army. He and Blaze use the vehicles to destroy anyone and anything that threatens the Toy Channel. Thomas is fought in the middle of the story. Instead of coming back, Thomas breaks down and tells Blaze to avenge him. Toys In Japan Toys In Japan is a soldier who joined the Toy Channel's army as a joke. While he did obey his ruler's orders for a while, he left after betraying the other workers and revealing his true identity: Grand Dad. Note that for the first level in which he is available, Grand Dad will be wearing a unique Toys In Japan skin that will never be seen again. Zool Babies The Zool Babies are five babies that go on adventures together, and end up making songs that more often than not don't rhyme. While the babies are quite powerful when working together, there is one thing that stands as their weakness: high quality memes. The Zool Babies are fought by Nozomi and the other high quality rips in the Siivaverse levels. Category:Purgatorial Mayhem